Whose Line is it Anyway?: A Kenshin Parody
by Shadow Portrait
Summary: Oops! Had it in the wrong section! lol ( Rating for language ) The Kenshin boys end up on Whose Line.....uh-oh......( yes! I'm back finally! sorry for the trouble people^^)
1. Default Chapter

Whose Line is it Anyway? : A Kenshin Parody written by Torrent

Disclaimer: I don't own Whose line or Kenshin. I just wrote this for fun. No sue please!

***********************************************************************

Authoress' note: Okay, a lot of these characters, especially Kenshin cuz I couldn't think of anything better to do with him, may be totally out of character, but please don't get mad. I'm tryin my best, this is my first fanfic! ::sniffs::….okay that's enough of that. Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

::intro music starts up and the camera quick-pans on familiar faces ((I.e. Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko))

Torrent- Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to Whose Line is it anyway. The improv show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. I'm Aiyero Kirahore and I'm hosting live from……my estate! Let me introduce the improvers for today! First we have….everyone loves him! Kenshin Himura!

Kenshin- ::waves::

Torrent- I can't stand the sound of your breathing, Sanosuke Sagara!

Sano- ::gives 'rock on' sign:: Yo!

Torrent- It's not you, it's me, Hiko Seijuro XIII

Hiko- ::raises a glass of water in greeting::

Torrent- And last but not least, Enishi Yukishiro!

Enishi- ::peace sign::

Torrent- Okay well the way the game works is these players have a scene or situation to act out off the top of their heads and the winner gets to do something with me! ::looks around::

::Sano mockingly crosses his fingers and Hiko gets up to leave but Kenshin tells him to sit down::

Torrent- Just joking….Anyway, the first game is Whose Line. Yeah we have a game the same as our show title but that's beside the point. Okay this is for Sano and Kenshin. The scene you will be playing is…Sanosuke is a heroic gladiator fighting for his freedom ((in a historically inaccurate film)) and he is trying to raise the spirits of his panicking fellow gladiator, Kenshin. Begin whenever ya want guys! 

::Sano and Kenshin take two strips of paper each::

Sano- ::making a sound like a trumpet::

Kenshin- What was that? W-what was that?

Sano- Oh that's just me making trumpet sounds.

Kenshin- Well don't do that!

Sano- Well I like to get hyped up.

Kenshin- Oh we're gonna die! 

Sano- Come now. We're gladiators. ::says that in a buff voice::

Kenshin- Well look at you, you're all buff!

Sano- That's right! ::puts a hand on Kenshin's shoulder:: Keep your spirits up. Put on your……..metal ..dress…

Kenshin- It's so hard to keep up with a metal dress on. ::acts like he's putting on a metal dress::

Sano- I don't want to lose today. I don't want him to give us the thumbs down. I want the emperor to look at us and say, ::takes out a piece of paper:: "My name is Bill, I like tight panties." ::looks around for a second:: Well put them on!

Kenshin- Can we have a little practice round?

Sano- ::laughs heartily:: You want to fight me?

Kenshin- Well just as a practice I've got a new war cry.

Sano- Really?

Kenshin- Yeah! Tell me if it strikes fear into your heart. ::acts like he has a sword, pulls out a piece of paper:: GIVE IT A SQUEEZE AND CHECK IT'S WORKING! ::acts like he's stabbing Sano::

Sano- I don't think you're aware of the fact that, we may die tonight…

Kenshin- ::high, panicky voice:: Give it a squeeze and…

Sano- No…..

Kenshin- ::deep voice:: Give it a, give it a squeeze and…

Sano- D'you think the lions are gonna fall over and have a little giggle at that? 

Kenshin- Wait, wait lions? What's with the lions?

Sano- Well who did you think you were fighting?

Kenshin- Two little guys?

Sano- No! That's when they release the lions and the crowd jumps up and goes ::takes out paper:: "Look at me! I'm tiny!" 'Cuz they are tiny compared to those lions and they're big!

Kenshin- ::looks disgusted:: What a stupid crowd! You know, I'm getting mad! I'm feeling the urge to fight!

Sano- that's right ::makes the trumpet noises again:: 

Kenshin- Stop it, don't do that.

Sano- No it's not me this time! Let's go. ::walks out and makes crowd noises::

::audience claps::

Sano- How do you feel?

Kenshin- you've filled me with great pride, good Gladiola. And if I do die in battle, please give my mother…this simple message…..::takes out paper:: "THE CHICKENS ARE COMING! THE CHICKENS ARE COMING!"

::audience laughs and the buzzer sounds, the two of them take their seats::

Torrent- Great job! A thousand points to each of you. That was outstanding. Okay the next game is called Party Quirks. This is for all four of you. Hiko you'll be the host and the others will randomly come it at the sound of my buzzer. Sano, Kenshin, Enishi, come get your cards please. 

::boys come and get their cards then go stand on a step::

((Sano- angry sperm looking for an egg; Kenshin- President Clinton; Enishi- going through all the stages of getting drunk))

Torrent- Okay boys, begin when you hear the buzzer and you'll enter on cue of the doorbell. Take it away, Hiko-sama. ::rings doorbell::

Hiko- ::holding imaginary sake cup:: I guess I'll get that. ::walks over to the steps:: Well hello, My stupid pupil. Come on in. 

Kenshin- Hello young American. ::shakes his hand::

Hiko- ::sweatdrop:: Okaaaay…. 

Torrent- ::rings doorbell again:: 

Hiko- ::sighs and walks over to the steps again:: Hey Sano. Join the 'fun'.

Sano- WHERE IS SHE? :: waving his hand back and forth at the small of his back, bent over slightly, running around::

Hiko- ::blinks:: Who?

Sano- DON'T GIVE ME THAT! THERE WERE ABOUT TWENTY THOUSAND OF US BUT IT'S JUST GONE DOWNHILL FROM THERE! DO I GOTTA DRAW YA A DIAPHRAGM?!?!?

Hiko- I see…..I can't say I feel your pain but-

Torrent- ::laughing, rings doorbell::

Hiko- . I guess I'll get it again….Enishi. Come on in. What's one more face at my house? 

Enishi- Hey there how ya doin'? ::holding an imaginary bottle of…some….beer:: Me? Oh I've been jusht great thanksh….

Hiko- I didn't ask….

Sano- ::is running around still screaming about looking for 'her'::

Kenshin- Oh Hiko you don't mind if I smoke do you?

Hiko- ::dumbfounded:: since when do you smoke? But no go right ahead…

Kenshin- How old are you?

Hiko- ….. You must be President Clinton.

Torrent- ::buzzer:: Finally….

Kenshin- ::takes seat quickly::

Sano- I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!?!?!? I'M GONNA FIND HER ONCE AND FOR ALL, @?$#!* IT!

Hiko- I'm afraid to ask but are you an angry sperm lookin' for an egg?

Sano- Yeah! ::runs to seat::

Torrent- Good guess ::rings buzzer::

Hiko- ::looks at Enishi:: What the hell are you man?

Enishi- ::glazed expression in eyes:: I love you. You're jusht great! You're….::acts like he's blowing chinks and throws himself on the ground::

Hiko- uh….I guess you're steadily getting drunk….

Enishi- ::nods and hurriedly takes his seat::

Torrent- I guess nothing gets past you! ::buzzer::

Hiko- ::nods self-praisingly and takes his seat, pouring himself some water::

Torrent- Okay! I'd give you all a million points but the don't matter so why bother? Let's see….I guess next we'll do World's Worst. This is for all four of you. Everyone get on the World's Worst step and wait a sec….okay. You guys'll be showing us the world's worst TV sitcoms. Okay whenever you're ready.

::boys gather on the second to last step in a line::

Sano- ::steps forward, speaking softly, demonstrating as he talks:: you put your right foot in, you take your right foot out…you put your right foot in, now you try.

Kenshin- ::steps forward, places a hand at his temples, also speaking softly:: ::sighs:: We're now entering round thirty-six…of championship dominoes……

Sano- ::walks to the camera pressing his face to the screen:: Hi and welcome to another exciting episode of 'You're Sitting Too Close'!

Enishi- Hi and welcome back to 'Things your Cat Can't Swallow!'

Hiko- Hello and welcome to a 3-Hour Hoedown.

Enishi- ::walks up to the camera, also frighteningly close:: Hi and welcome to 'What's up my nose?'! ::pulls his nose up::

Hiko- Welcome back to the 24-hour sumo marathon

Torrent- ::rings buzzer:: Okay that's quite enough now. 500 hundred points to Sanosuke cuz the ladies love the way he walks. And it's time to declare the winner! And that of course is Sanosuke just because I love him! 

Sanosuke- ::stands up and holds his hands out in a 'who were you expecting?' position as the crowd cheers::

Torrent- ::claps loudly: Oh yes, ::pushes her black hair back:: I guess we'll move onto everyone's favorite game, the Hoedown!

::audience cheers::

Torrent- Accompanying us on the piano will be Megumi Takani. The theme will be…..a great vacation place. Audience? 

Audience- ::simultaneous talking, 'the beach' is heard::

Torrent- Okay then! The theme will be the beach! You all will sing a hoedown about the beach. Take it away boys. 

Megumi- ::starts playing the Hoedown theme::

:: Enishi and Sano do-si-do as the music starts up and Hiko is thinking of a rhyme while Kenshin stands there thinking::

Hiko- ::clears his throat and steps up:: Not too long ago I took a trip to the beach.

It cost a lot of money though , the travel agents a friggin' leech

Man it was great…you understand?

Now I've got an awesome tan and I'm even more the ladies man.

::girls in the audience scream Hiko's name and faint as Torrent rolls her eyes and says something inaudible as the music continues:: 

Sano- Well I went to the beach last week- I really caused a panic!

People jumpin' from there blankets, fallin' off their hammocks

Man they were yellin'…..they were screamin' at me….

I guess I shouldn't have worn…my tiny thong bikini….?

Kenshin- I must say that I've never been to the beach. 

Because I live in Tokyo it's not quite within reach. 

However from the stories, that I have been told,

That even in the summer that waters much too cold?

Enishi- I went to the beach with Sano and boy was it fun. 

He took off his shirt and everybody else was done. 

We got a house there, an apartment that we leased-

He was being pushed in the water by some guys from Green Peace!

Boys- ::in chorus:: Some guys from green peace!

Torrent- ::laughs:: Well that's all the time we have for you today! You all've been a great audience! See you next time on Whose Line is it Anyway! 


	2. Whose Line episode 2

Whose Line is it Anyway- the Sequel

A Ruroni Kenshin Parody by Torrent

Disclaimer- I don't own these shows…you know the drill….no sue, I'm broke

******************************************************************************************

Authoress' Note: Okay, back by popular demand…naw just kidding…but seriously. I had a lot of requests for a sequel to my first Whose Line so here's episode two. Special thanks to Cathowl, Rusco, Ayumi, and Kara Seta for their kind reviews. Thanks guys! ::chibi-Torrent waves and holds up the kanji for "thanks":: Again the character's may be out of character. I will put in a song…..however there is no Irish Drinking song….I still; gotta work on that. In other words…I gotta tape one of those. Anywoo, on with the show^^

******************************************************************************************

::Intro music starts up and the camera quick pans on familiar faces::

Torrent- Good Evening ladies and gentleman, welcome to tonight's show. We've got- one, two, buckle my…Kenshin Himura!

Sanosuke- ::pretends to be changing the channel with an invisible remote control::

Torrent- Watch out! It's Kaoru Kamiya!

Kaoru- ::waves and smiles::

Torrent- Science experiment gone wrong, Sanosuke Sagara!

Kenshin- ::takes a drink of water::

Torrent- and his fiendish creator, Enishi Yukishiro!

Enishi- ::pushes his glasses up::

Torrent- Good Evening once again, this is Whose Line is it Anyway! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are just like Friday afternoon at work.

::audience laughs::

Torrent- Yes, yes….well we're back! Unfortunately, Hiko couldn't be with us….he's visiting Rusco. ((Note: That's just for you Rusco!)) Whatever…anyway I'm sure you know the rules and regs of how this show works. If you don't, shame on you and I'm not repeating myself….uh-huh…..well the first game they gonna play is called Three-Headed Broadway Star. They're gonna sing the song one word at a time and the game is for Sanosuke, Enishi, and Kenshin. ::stands up and picks a person out of the audience; picks out a random girl and sits the girl in a chair:: 

Torrent- Hi what's your name? 

Girl- Ayumi.

Torrent- Well hey there! ^^Okay, we're gonna have the boys sing you a song about……I love you for your what?

:: the first thing heard is "The first time we kissed" ::

Torrent- Okay the first time we kissed, the hit Broadway musical to Kara. Take it away when the music starts.

::slow love-song-like music starts::

Kenshin-When

Enishi- We

Sano- First

Kenshin- Met

Enishi- I

Sano- Knew

Kenshin- That

Enishi- You

Sano- Were

Kenshin- The

Enishi- One

Sano- Looking

Kenshin- Into

Enishi- My

Sano- Face

Kenshin- I …::audience laughs::

Enishi- didn't

Sano- Know

Kenshin- That

Enishi- You

Sano- Felt

Kenshin- The

Enishi- Same

Sano- Way

Kenshin- ::starts to sing with I-::

Sano- ::still holding the note::

::audience laughs:: 

Kenshin- You

Enishi- Are

Sano- my 

Kenshin- en- 

Enishi- joyed? 

Sano- …person? 

Kenshin- Kissing 

Enishi- my 

Sano- lips 

Kenshin- is 

Enishi- ..::laughing:: fine

Sano- take 

Kenshin-my 

Enishi-…pants

Sano-To

Kenshin- the 

Enishi- cleaners 

Sano- And

Kenshin- Show

Enishi- Them

Sano- that 

Kenshin- Place

Enishi- In

Sano- Your

Kenshin- Face

Torrent- ::cracking up::

Enishi- ….your 

Sano- Face

Kenshin- …We 

Enishi- first 

Sano- Loved

Kenshin- kissing 

Enishi- in 

Sano- The

Kenshin- Dark

Enishi- of 

Sano- my 

Kenshin- Pinto

Enishi- …car

Sano- In

Kenshin- Love

Enishi- With

Sano- You

Kenshin- kiss 

Enishi- me 

Sano- Twice

Kenshin- Becaaaause

Enishi- Iiii'm

Sano- niiiiiiice.

Torrent- ::rings buzzer as music stops:: That was lovely boys and I'll give you all 5,000 points. The next game is called Song Titles. This is for all four of you. If one of you says the name of a song that isn't real or I just don't believe you, I'll buzz ya out. Enishi and Kaoru Start please.

:: Kaoru and Enishi in the center stage; Sano and Kenshin on opposite sides of the stage ::

Enishi- I'm leavin' on a jet plane

Kaoru- Hello? Is it you I'm looking for?

Enishi- I'm mean Mr. Mustard

Kaoru- I'm Deloris.

Torrent- ::rings buzzer:: That's a Lyric not a title sorry.

::Kaoru walks off and Sano takes her place::

Sano- Angie.

Enishi- Lady Madonna.

Sano- Take me to the pilot

Enishi- Who are you?

Sano- Sarah Smile

Enishi- Walk this way ::starts walking:: 

Sano- ::follows him and pulls imaginary hair off his back:: Hair.

Enishi- Time is on my side.

Sano- Love is a many splendored thing

Enishi- WHAT'S LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT?

Sano- I…I….aw geez… 

Torrent- ::rings buzzer::

Sano- ::laughs and switches with Kaoru::

Kaoru- Mama said knock you out.

Enishi- Mama told me not to come

Kaoru- Mama played banjo

Enishi- Papa's got a brand new bag

Kaoru- …? ::shakes her head and switches with Sano::

Torrent- ::rings buzzer::

Sano- Funky Town.

Enishi- You dropped the bomb on me.

Sano- Baby you can drive my car

Enishi- Word up

Sano- What's that s'possed ta mean? ::laughs and walks off::

Enishi- I rock

Torrent- ::rings buzzer:: 

Kaoru- Saturday Night Fever? ::fells her head::

Enishi- Boogie Woogie Flu

Kaoru- Johnny, Be good

Enishi- …frig…::walks off::

Kaoru- Woo! Yeah!

Torrent- ::rings buzzer::

Kenshin- ::takes his place:: Shaft!

Kaoru-…yes….I…..::walks off laughing::

Torrent- ::buzzers::

Kenshin- ::walks up:: D'you wanna dance? ::takes Kaoru's hand and starts dancing::

Kaoru- D'you know the way to San Jose?

Kenshin- Route 66

Kaoru- Okalahoma

Kenshin- …theme from Titanic

Torrent- ::rings buzzer and nearly falls out of her desk laughing:: That was incredible guys, just marvelous. I'll give you all 150 points for that too. By the way if you guys reading this at home want to play along, just send the authoress 1,500 dollars and we'll send you a desk and four stools. ::audience laughs:: Well now we're going to play a game called Props. The four of them will come and get these props and they'll have to make up as many things as they can with them. So come get the props and begin when you want. 

:: Sano and Enishi get two things that look like huge silver question marks; Kaoru and Kenshin get something that looks like a big wand like thing::

Sano- ::puts one of them edges down on either side of him like handlebars on the ground….yeah:: …This escalator doesn't go anywhere….

Torrent- ::buzzers::

Kenshin- I'm Lord Voldemort! And I've put a lightning type scar on your baby's head!

Torrent- ::buzzers::

Enishi- ::both of them put the silver things on their chest, Sano's looks backwards, Enishi's looks like- '?':: ……no I'm the Riddler.

Torrent- ::buzzers:: 

Kaoru- Yep…this was all we could find that was left of the scarecrow…

Torrent- ::buzzers::

Sano- ::holds the silver things up at his ears; says in a British voice:: Yes well someday I'll be king of England…

Torrent- ::laughs and presses the buzzer:: You know….guys I kinda wasn't paying attention….5,000 okay?

Everyone- ::nods in approval::

Torrent- Okay then 5,000 points. The winner of tonight's game, Enishi! 

Audience- ::cheers::

Enishi- ::stands up and gives 'rock on' sign::

Torrent- And the last game we'll play will be on of my personal favorite's, Scenes From A Hat! Yes well I'm gonna pull out this little, ::pulls out a rabbit::…..okay…….::tosses the rabbit aside and pulls out a black top-hat:: Like I said I was gonna pull out a rabbit…no I've got this hat here, and inside are suggestions that the audience made before the show and I took only the good ones. Yes well the point of this game is when I pull out on of these suggestions, you have to make up an example right on the spot. This is for all four of you and we'll begin as soon as I get one out.

:: they spilt up in twos (Kenshin and Kaoru; Enishi and Sanosuke) and go to either sides of the center stage::

Torrent- Okay…oh no…'Rejected State License-plate Slogans'

Kenshin- ::walks down and holds up an imaginary sign studying it awkwardly:: "Mississippi, we do too have all our teeth!"

Torrent- ::rings buzzer::

Enishi- "Utah! 30,000 wives can't be wrong!"

Torrent- How would you know ::laughs and rings buzzer::

Sano- "Miami, the land that time remembered…"

Torrent- ::rings buzzer:: Miami's a city….

::audience laughs::

Sano- "_Florida…_not to be confused with Miami…"

Torrent- ::falls over laughing, struggles to press the buzzer::

Kaoru- "Montana, how fast can you drive?"

Torrent- ::rings buzzer::

Enishi- "Texas, Capital Punishment Rocks!"

Torrent- Heh, you keep tell yourself that ::laughs and pulls out another piece of paper:: Uh-oh…. "Names that'll get your kids ass kicked in high school"

Sano- ::picks up an imaginary baby, talking to it in baby talk:: Oh c'mere Kick My Ass…oh…yes ::nods::

Torrent- ::rings buzzer laughing::

Kaoru- ::walks down meekly:: C'mere Kaoru…

Enishi and Sano- ::walk over and act like they're beating her up::

Torrent- ::laughs uncontrollably and presses buzzer:: Okay uh….Kami-sama…'Songs You shouldn't sing in prison'…

Enishi- ::singing:: _Who dropped the soap? Unh, yeah, who dropped the soap? _

Torrent- ::presses buzzer hurriedly, laughing::

Sano- ::pointing to the wall, singing:: _Jim is escaping through a hole in the wall, a hole in the wall, a hole in the wall!_

Torrent- ::rings buzzer, crying from laughing so hard:: Okay, that's all the time we have for you today, join us next time on Whose Line is It Anyway!

^^* end *^^

******************************************************************************************

Authoress' Note- How was that? I hope you all liked it. Please R & R and please, no flames….


	3. Whose Line episode 3

Whose Line is it Anyway- Episode Three: by Torrent

Note: Okay peeps! After a long wait this is the third part to my RK whose line. I gotta say I got most of my ideas for the games from Ayumi-chan so thanks loads Ayumi! ::v-sign:: Okay, the characters…most of them are OOC and if you have a problem with that, suck it up. Anywoo, I'm gonna get on with the fic! 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's in the first two chapters so if you don't know I don't' own these shows by now, now ya know.

******************************************************************************************

Torrent- Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! Tonight we've got the one and only, Sanosuke Sagara!

Sanosuke- ::pretends to be sleeping::

Torrent- One potato, two potato, three potato, Yukishiro Enishi!

Enishi- ::looks around the drinks some water::

Torrent- I can't think of anything else so I'll just say, Myojin Yahiko!

Yahiko- ::grins big and gives peace sign::

Torrent- And last but certainly not least, Kenshin Himura!

Kenshin- ::waves slightly, smiling::

Torrent- Okay, well welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway? The Improv show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, just like my secret love life with Sanosuke….well guess it's not a secret anymore…

Sanosuke- Shhhh! 

Audience- ::laugh::

Torrent- Well anyway the object of the game is…that there isn't one! These guys come up and we give em some kind of crazy skit to perform or sing or something and we give points to tie the show together. The winner, which is usually whoever I like best, gets to do something with me which I cannot say due to the fact that FF.net does not allow NC-17 ratings any longer…..right well the first game is for all four of them and it's called Weird Newscaster. The four of them are given some role to play while having to act out some part of a newscast gumi. 

(( the four men take their positions; Kenshin and Yahiko in the front, Sanosuke and Enishi in the back on opposite sides))

Torrent- well okay. Kenshin you're going to be the anchor while Yahiko, who is your co-anchor, is convinced you're a witch. 

Yahiko- ::looks at Torrent like she's lost her mind::

Torrent- Yes, yes I know Yahiko…anyway Sanosuke, you're doing the weather and you're a psycho with a chainsaw! Nothing new there…..

Sanosuke- Oh no…no, please no….::shakes head::

Torrent- Get over it….but finally Enishi you're a guy who's just noticed you're girlfriend out in the audience with another guy. Hope to it guys! The music will be played by none other than Megumi Takani on the piano and Kaoru Kamiya on guitar. Take it away boys.

(( music starts up))

Kenshin- Good evening ladies and gentlemen and I'm your host, Burn Nightly. We'll return you to your late night TV show, "Lily the Big-Foot with Small Feet" after this 6:55 news report. Unfortunately everything happened at 6:54. But here's my co-anchor Keepfrozen ForFreshness , to fill you in on what else has gone on. ::turns to Yahiko::

Yahiko- YOU ARE A DEMON! A WRETCHED MAGGOT BORN ONLY TO SPEAD YOUR EVIL!!!

Kenshin- ::raises eyebrow:: relight well lets go to the weather shall we? Sanosuke?

Sanosuke- ::pretends to be starting up a chainsaw…you know…making "whrrring" noises…:: Well today we've got rain up here in Hokkaido ::waving at an imaginary weather map :: So then lets just get rid of Hokkaido… ::acts like he's sawing the top of the map off and still making the noises; laughing like a crazed maniac the whole time; runs over to where Kenshin is sitting on the stool and acts like he's cutting it down::

Kenshin- ::falls out of chair on purpose::

Sanosuke- ::still laughing then stops abruptly:: And to Enishi with our sports update….

Yahiko- ::to Kenshin, speaking in a kinda old English/Scottish accent:: YOU EVIL SANDSNAKE! HOW EVIL ART THY DEVIL? Excuse my spit…

Enishi- Well right anyway, sports are none too surprising. We've got….Kenji playing cricket in the…what the….? Oh no way! ::walks over into the audience and over to some random girl sitting with a balding guy:: Oh no! You've betrayed me! Oooh! No you didn't! ::pulls the girls arm::

(( guy pulls the girl back to him, laughing saying that that's his woman )) 

Enishi- What?…you mean to say that…you and this guy here…..

(( girl, laughing, nods her head))

Enishi- ::speaks as if he's crying:: She left me for….for the bald guy! The bald guy! ::runs over to the stage again, sputtering incoherently and still acting as if he's really bawling:: THE BALD GUY! SHE LEFT ME FOR THE BALD GUUUUUUY! ::jumps into that little area behind the stage:: 

Sanosuke- ::jumps behind there too and acts like he's hacking him up::

Enishi- ::yelling like a girl and twitching around::

Torrent- ::rings buzzer:: Okay then! I think that's quite enough! I give Yahiko 2000 points for spitting on Kenshin and another 1000 points, to the bald guy…

Audience- ::laughs::

Torrent- Right well anyway, the next game is also for all four of you its called 'Superheroes' and in this game we'll start out with Enishi, and you'll be playing…..who my audience?

Audience- ::yells out various things, 'Five-Second-Memory-Boy' is heard loudly::

Torrent- ::raises eyebrow:: Well okay lets go with that. Enishi you're Five-Second-Memory-Boy and you will be solving the crisis of…what? 

Audience- ::again, simultaneous shouting and 'shortage of petroleum jelly is heard::

Torrent- What in Sam Hill? ::stands up, then sits back down:: Okay see….whoever just yelled that out is not getting a Christmas gift from me…oh… 

Tsubame- ::steps out nervously from behind the scenes and whispers something in Torrent's ear:: 

Torrent- Marvelous I love it! I want to give a special thanks to Ayumi for coming up with this one, a donut shortage. One million points to you. Thanks Tsubame-chan.

Tsubame- ::nods, bows, and runs off stage with a quick wave to Yahiko::

Torrent- How cute…anyway there's a shortage on donuts and, Enishi, you have to find a way to solve this crisis. The other three will come in and randomly name each other. You can being when you want guys.

(( Enishi is in center stage while the guys are standing off to the side ))

Enishi- Well yes here I am standing here all by my lonesome, wanting a donut…….::looks around and walks around:: 

Sanosuke- ::runs out on to the stage:: Oh! Five-Second-Memory-Boy, thank goodness you're here!

Enishi- ::looks at him blankly for a few minutes:: ……… Ah! Deathly-Afraid-of-Everything Man! How nice to see you!

Sanosuke- AHHHH! ::jumps backwards::

Enishi-….Ah! Deathly-Afraid-of-Everything-Man! How nice to see you!

Sanosuke- ::hides behind the chairs:: It's awful….we've got a donut shortage throughout the world! 

Enishi- …::looks around obliviously::

Kenshin- ::walks on-stage:: I made it as fast as I could.

Sanosuke- ::screams again and jumps into Torrent's arms::

(( Hey I figure it's my fic, I can do what I want^^ hehehehe….~ Nadare))

Torrent- uh….hehehehe

Kenshin- ::looks at Sanosuke funny:: 

Enishi- …Ah! Deathly-Afraid-of-Everything-Man! How nice to see you! And there you are, Pokemon-Master-Man, would you like a donut?

Kenshin- ::sweatdrop, then jumps forward:: Pikachu! I choose you, to solve the donut crisis! 

Yahiko-I'm here!

Kenshin- Ah! Super-Jackhammer-Man! Thank goodness you're here!

Yahiko- ::hops around like he's on a jackhammer, you know…reverberating and junk….::

Sanosuke- ::screams and kicks legs::

Kenshin- Now you can take Pidegeotto and fly to off to get milk, and all the other things we need for donut mix, a giant oven, and a big vat of glaze and we can make our own donuts! Pikachu! We're outta here! ::Runs off stage::

Yahiko- right! ::jumps off stage like he's riding a jackhammer::

Sanosuke- Well now that the crisis is solved, got milk? :: hops out of Torrent's arms and runs off stage screaming::

Torrent- ::snaps fingers and sulks::

Enishi- …….Ah! Deathly-Afraid-of-Everything-Man! How nice to see you!

Torrent- Enough! ::rings buzzer and laughs:: I'd give all of you a hundred points but since they don't matter, I'll give 'em to the bald guy. Hey! While they were doing that I hope you all took the time to tell you family you love them…I didn't but hey…But anyways, the next game is called Scenes From a Hat. This is again for all four of you and what you do here is, in this little hat I've got here. My little black top hat. ::shuffles the slips of paper in the hat around:: There are some phrases and what-not on these little sheets of paper in here and I'm gonna pull out a piece and read it off. The guys are gonna have to give me as many examples of….whatever I tell them to. Okay guys read when you are.

(( Boys take their positions on either side of the stage, Enishi and Sano on the left, Kenshin and Yahiko on the right ))

Torrent- Okay the first thing I want you to do is…'unlikely openings for musicals'

Enishi- ::walks to center stage and bends down to tie and untie his shoes over and over again:: Yatatatatatataa! Yatatatatatatataa! 

Torrent- ::laughing, presses buzzer::

Yahiko- ::takes center and starts to open his mouth::

Torrent- ::rings buzzer:: I'm scared already…

Yahiko- ::laughs and shakes his head and walks off:: 

Sanosuke- ::comes on the stage, then stands with his back to you, suddenly turns around like on a Broadway lane:: HOW DOES FOOD BECOME POO?

Torrent- ::cracks up, presses buzzer:: kami-sama…

Kenshin- Before we return you to your musical, When Fish Dance the Tango, let's take a look at this skeleton of a spider monkey…

Torrent- Oh my…::rings buzzer:: Okay um….the next thing will be…::laughs hysterically for minute, then calms down:: 'people you won't see on the cover of a playboy magazine'…hehehehe

Kenshin- ::walks out with Yahiko and points to him::

Yahiko- Oi!

Torrent- ::laughs her butt off::

Sanosuke- ::walks up to the center stage:: Hi my name is Shishi-O Makoto…. 

Torrent- ::rings buzzer::

Enishi- Hi my name is Sanosuke Sagara…

Torrent- ::falls in the floor laughing, gets up after a minute and rings buzzer:: Please stop…onegai, no more….::regains composure:: I'll hive you each 100 million points for that. That was just great. Okay then….marvelous. Time to name a winner….just because I'll feelin in a good mood, I'd like to announce that you all lose. I win! Ha ha HA!

Audience- ::laugh::

Torrent- I'm just kidding boys you all win. But for this last game, which I have no idea what its called but we'll call it 'the arm thing', and it's for Enishi and Sano and me! Hey I get to be involved! The buzzer will be done by my buddy Naku (( Hey Doni! ~Nadare )). 

Naku- ::walks over to the desk and sits there waving to the crowd::

Sanosuke and Enishi- ::walk up to the little table that has a can of bottle of sake, some soy sauce and wasabi, pieces of meat, and other things like that…::

Torrent- Riiiight…... Well the object of this game is Sanosuke is gonna come up here in front of this table and Enishi is gonna stand behind him and be his arms. Sanosuke cannot use his at all. Now we're gonna act out a scene and that scene is…what Naku?

Naku- ::reads off card:: 'A guy trying to impress his boss at a barbeque in hopes of getting a promotion'. Take it away guys^^

Torrent- Hey there Sanosuke, how are ya?

Sanosuke- Oh I'm just great thanks. ::Enishi takes Torrent's hand and make Sanosuke kiss it::

Torrent- ::laughs:: Well tell me, what all have you go there? ::motions to the display of food::

Sanosuke- Ah well we've got some beef tips, vegetables, hot dogs…hot dogs?….Ano some soy sauce and wasabi…:: Enishi motions to all the stuff::

Torrent- Oh is there any in there? 

Sanosuke- ::flinches:: I dunno lets see… ::Enishi picks up both bottles of soy sauce and wasabi and make Sanosuke drink it; Sanosuke coughs and turns red::

Torrent- ::laughing:: I think you need something to drink. What is that, sake?"

Sanosuke- I really hope it is. Is there any in there? ::Enishi shakes the bottle of sake next to Sano's ear:: Yeah I think there is. ::Enishi makes him drink it, while he's spilling it all over the place:: Man that's great… ::Sanosuke spits some over his head onto Enishi's and laughs:: Hey look, I'm a whale!

Torrent- ::laughs and hold on to the table for support:: Oh man…hey…hey are those woodchips? 

Sanosuke- Oh yeah they are! ::Enishi picks them up and juggles them::

Torrent- Well what are those mesquite or something?

Sanosuke- ::looks at her for a minute then frowns:: What the hell do you mean by that? ::Enishi makes him throw down the chips::

Torrent- Uh…

Sanosuke- My girlfriend told you to say that didn't she!? Well look ::Enishi points to her:: I don't need your promotion! I don't need your job! I don't need anyone! ::pretends to cry into Enishi's hands:: 

Torrent- ::laughs harder:: 

Naku- ::rings buzzer laughing::

Torrent- Well that's all the time we have for you today. Join us next time on 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' ! 

******************************************************************************************

Note- Whoo! Finally chapter three is done! I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me if you think I should do a fourth chapter. R & R and no flames please….really


End file.
